The Walking Dead (comic book)
The Walking Dead is a monthly black-and-white comic book chronicling the travels of the survivors of a zombie apocalypse. First issued in 2003 by publisher Image Comics, the comic was created by writer Robert KirkmanSullivan, Michael Patrick. WEEK OF THE DEAD I: Robert Kirkman, Comic Book Resources, May 19, 2008 and artist Tony Moore (who was later replaced by Charlie Adlard from issue #7 onward,Sullivan, Michael Patrick. WEEK OF THE DEAD II: Charlie Adlard, Comic Book Resources, May 20, 2008 though Moore continued to create the covers through issue #24.)Tony Moore's The Walking Dead Cover Art Gallery The Walking Dead received the 2010 Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series at San Diego Comic-Con International. The series was adapted into the AMC television series ''The Walking Dead'', which premiered in 2010. The television program follows a different storyline from the comic book. The franchise has also spawned multiple additional media properties, including videogames (e.g., ''The Walking Dead'' video game), webisode series (The Walking Dead: Torn Apart and The Walking Dead: Cold Storage), and various additional publications, including books (e.g., The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor). Plot Sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes has been injured in a shootout and awakens in a hospital. Finding it full of zombies, he leaves, and finds his family gone. He goes to Atlanta, where it is said people were taken for protection, and meets a man who takes him to a survivor camp where Rick's wife Lori and son Carl, are. Lori is pregnant. Rick joins the group and helps gather supplies, then helps them look for a safer location. Picking up other survivors on the way, the group tries settling on a farm, whose owner keeps zombies in his barn; and they finally settle in a prison. After getting settled in the prison, Rick and others discover a nearby group in the town of Woodbury, led by a tyrant called The Governor. The Governor severs Ricks right hand and brutally rapes Rick's fellow survivor Michonne. Lori gives birth to a daughter. The Governor finds the prison and launches an attack. Both sides suffer many casualties, but one of The Governor's own people shoots him in the head. A number of Rick's people escape the prison. Rick's group meets a man who lies about being in contact with survivors in Washington, D.C., so they all head there. They're invited to a peaceful, walled-off town named the Alexandria Safe-Zone. After the town is attacked by bandits and zombies, Rick destroys the entire herd of zombies and vows to rebuild civilization at Alexandria. Carl suffers a gunshot wound to the head and wakes up with amnesia. A larger nearby community, The Hilltop, wants to trade with Alexandria, and they talk Rick into fighting off a gang called The Saviors. The Saviors, led by a man named Negan, ambush Ricks group and brutally murder Glenn, afterwards demanding Rick give half of all their supplies to the Saviors. Rick, with the Hilltop's best fighter, Jesus, heads to a place called "The Kingdom" seeking help from its leader. While plotting an end to Negan's tyranny, Negan's lieutenant appears ready to defect and fight alongside Alexandria and its allies. Artists * Tony Moore: #1–6 (2004) (interior), #1–24 (covers) (2005), collected trade paperback volumes 1–4 (covers). * Charlie Adlard: #7–present (interior), #25–present (covers), collected trade paperback volumes 5–present (covers). * Cliff Rathburn: #5-present shades ''The Walking Dead Weekly'' Due to the popularity of the TV show, in October 2010 Image Comics announced The Walking Dead Weekly. Starting on January 5, 2011, the series was reprinted in chronological order with the release of one issue per week. The series ended with the reprint of the 52nd issue. Reception signing a copy of the first issue at the 2011 New York Comic Con.]] The series received critical acclaim, winning the Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series in 2010"Scott Pilgrim Kicks Off 2010 Eisner Awards", San Diego Comic-Con, accessed April 1, 2011. and prompting Eric Sunde of IGN comics to call it "one of the best monthly comics available".Sunde, Eric. "Walking Dead Omnibus Review: It's a slice of fried gold.", IGN, January 10, 2006 Among its fans are author Max Brooks. Because of the popularity of the series, which increased considerably when it was adapted into a television series of the same name, artist Tony Moore's original artwork for the series' early issues has gone up in value. On the March 28, 2013 episode of the VH1 reality television series For What It's Worth, Moore's original artwork for Page 7 of issue #1 was professionally appraised to be worth $20,000."Amoeba & John Azarian". For What It's Worth. Episode 6, VH1. March 28, 2013. IGN ranked The Governor as the 86th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time in 2009, describing him as "a sadistic evil that 'The Road Warrior' forgot." In 2011, Wizard magazine ranked The Governor as the 131st greatest comic book character of all time. Also in 2011, IGN ranked the main protagonist Rick Grimes as the 26th Greatest Comic Book Hero of All Time, stating that Kirkman "has an endless supply of wringers to run Rick through." IGN ranked Michonne, another protagonist, as the 86th Greatest Comic Book Hero of All Time the same year Lawsuit On February 9, 2012, Tony Moore filed a lawsuit alleging that Kirkman, in 2005, had deceitfully engineered him into surrendering his rights to The Walking Dead comic book and eventual TV series in exchange for payments that never materialized. Kirkman said in a statement the following day that he and Moore "each had legal representation seven years ago and now he is violating the same contract he initiated and approved and he wants to misrepresent the fees he was paid and continues to be paid for the work he was hired to do." Kirkman in turn sued Moore. On September 24, 2012, the two released a joint statement saying they had reached a settlement "to everyone's mutual satisfaction." Collected editions The series has so far been compiled into the following collections: Trade paperbacks The trade paperbacks collect six issues each, but contain only the story and none of the original cover art from the comics. Each paperback follows the convention of having a three-word title. Hardcovers All hardcovers contain the contents of the comics, including the covers, and in some cases bonus material. The books' trim size is larger than the paperbacks. Each hardcover contains two story arcs from the series. Signed versions of the books are available, each limited to 310 pieces. Omnibus editions Limited omnibus editions collect 24 issues in a slipcase with several extras. For each edition a separate very limited Signed and Numbered edition (S&N) has been released signed by Robert Kirkman. Typically the print run has been limited to 3000 for the standard edition and 750 for the signed and numbered edition. The Limited Edition Retailer Giveaway is a limited hardcover of the softcover Volume 1, with black faux-leather cover and red foil highlights. Compendium editions These are 48-issue paperback editions. The massive volume contains over 1000 pages but includes no cover art. Compendium One was also released as a limited edition hardcover in 2012 at the Emerald City Comicon and San Diego Comicon with 1000 pieces available. Trivia * In April 2013 Polish studio Sound Tropez released audio play based on first two volumes of The Walking Dead. Cast of audio play including, among others, Jacek Rozenek as Rick, Anna Dereszowska as Lori, Maria Seweryn as Carol and Krzysztof Banaszyk as narrator. See also *[[List of The Walking Dead characters|List of The Walking Dead characters]] *''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct'' *Zombies in comics *Comic book References External links * * [http://amctv.com/originals/the-walking-dead AMC's Official The Walking Dead TV Series site] * [http://www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead The Walking Dead A Telltale Games Series] Category:Zombies in comics Category:Comics by Robert Kirkman Category:Eisner Award winners for Best Continuing Series Category:The Walking Dead